Take This Key
With the mine closed down, and his dad returned from the hospital since the mine incident, the future that Homer plans is now in shambles. Reia knew that things are going to end up in a worse case scenario, Reia have no choice to perform the magic for Kiva to unlock her Keyblade potential. Reia: This is getting a lot more worse... Kiva: I know. Homer is gonna be a nervous wreck. Reia: He'll calm down, I'm sure of it. Kiva: I hope so. Reia: (I know depression can be serious, as far as emotions go, but she needs to focus her own strength towards a better future.) Kiva: (Alright, I need to focus, not the time to be depressed.) - But then, Reia finally remembered the words for Kiva's ritual. Reia: (Okay, got it now.) Kiva, I know you want to help your friends. Kiva: Yeah. Reia: If you do decide to aid them, they could change your life drastically. Kiva: Gosh... How so? Reia: The adventures will contain peril, intensity, and above all, darkness looming to attack your heart. Kiva: Wow... Reia: Will you still go? Kiva: Well... I don't know. Reia: You want to broadern your horizons, do you? Kiva: I'm just feeling nervous. Reia: I understand. I'm not rushing you. I just wanted you to make your own decisions. Kiva: Oh, okay. - After a few minutes, Kiva reached a decision. Kiva: Alright. I'll do what I can to help. - Reia takes Aqua's Keyblade, crouched down and presented the handle to Kiva. Reia: In your hand, take your key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find many friends and a family you hold dear- No gate will contain you then. No more borders around, below or above, so long as you champion for the fates that binds together. Yours and mine. - Kiva then takes hold of the handle for a full minute and lets go. Reia then puts the Keyblade away. Reia: There's one thing I forgot to tell you. You need to keep this a secret, or the magic will ware itself out. Kiva: I will. I promise. Reia: Good. Now, to be honest, I'm not sure how long will it take for you to summon it. Kiva: Well, I'm sure it'll come around. Reia: I hope so... You're hungry? Kiva: Yeah. - Noted that Kiva kinda liked Reia's cooking, they returned to KFC. As they eat their meal, Kiva seemed to be happy that the trip is almost over, while Reia almost thought of a daughter, who will have the same spirit as Kiva, but remained focused about what's in front of her- Kiva. Kiva: So, do you have any siblings? Reia: ...Just one. My brother would've liked you. Kiva: Gosh... What's his name? Reia: Neisan. He's a lot older than me, but he's a nice guy. Kiva: Wow... It's nice to have a sibling around. Reia: Back then, yeah. (Wish he was here right now..) Kiva: so Category:Scenes - Specials